


The Lay of Nimrodel

by Alassia



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alassia/pseuds/Alassia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los años pasaron sin detenerse a pensar en los desafortunados.<br/>La inquisición prosperó sin la inquisidora, quien desapareció en los bosques.<br/>Una mañana, un lobo la encontró.</p><p>Basado en la canción de Tolkien.<br/>(Escrito antes de Trespasser)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lay of Nimrodel

Capítulo 1: En los bosques se perdió.

“Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que lo que tuvimos fue real”  
Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de la inquisidora por muchos días después de la batalla final con Corifius. Eran algo así como una canción enfermiza que la perseguía por donde andase e hiciese lo que hiciese: Juzgando a los criminales rezagados de la guerra, dándose vueltas por los campos de recuperación de heridos, almorzando con poderosos dignatarios que exigían su atención. Aunque intentase ignorarlos, no podía alejarlos por mucho tiempo y poco a poco su vida se fue consumiendo en una eterna evasiva a los dolores que acongojaban su alma.  
Se mantuvo como inquisidora por tres años más. Asistió a la boda del guarda Alistair con la guarda Surana. Acudió a la inauguración de la primera escuela de Halamshiral, el primer paso para la incorporación de la sociedad elfica en Orlais. He incluso alcanzó a sostener en sus brazos al hijo recién nacido del comandante Cullen, hijo también de la hija dek bann Travelyan; pero nada de ello había conseguido llenar ese extraño vacío.

Y es que a pesar de haber sido una mujer irresoluta, fuerte y dotada en las artes de la guerra, pocos son capaces de entender las inmensas penas que el corazón puede albergar e incluso menos pueden comprender la desdicha del amor correspondido, pero al mismo tiempo imposible.

La hermana Leliana y Josephine comprendieron el dolor de la inquisidora desde el primer momento, pero jamás fueron capaces de imaginar los alcances que este tendría. Leliana, conmovida por la desventura de su amiga, le ofreció algo así como una pensión vitalicia, dinero para mantenerse en recompensa por sus años de servicio. Así que el día en que la hermana Nightingale paso a convertirse en la Divina Victoria, fue también el ultimo día en que la dalishana Nimrodel Lavellan ejercería como inquisidora.

Se fue sin mucho mas que unas cuantas prendas, comida para el camino y unos libros sacados de la biblioteca. Partió en la noche, para no verse obligada a despedirse de nadie, camino a las Tierras Interiores. Allí, se asentó en lo mas profundo del bosque y hechizó los lindes, con el fin de no permitir que ningún extraño perturbará su retiro voluntario del mundo. Los agentes de Leliana depositaban dinero y joyas en el tronco de un árbol viejo, las cuales podían ser vendidas en ciudades un poco mas grandes, pero el árbol solía estar lleno de monedas y demases y, a veces, tardaba meses en ser desocupados.

Junto con la inquisidora, Cole desapareció. Varric pensó que el muchacho había partido para acompañar a Lavellan en su viaje hacia la nada, pero reapareció tan solo un invierno después:“ No lo soportaba. Lo mejor era que olvidara” fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron sacarle acerca de su viaje.

Y así pasaron los años. La inquisición próspero. El colegio de magos fue fundado. Rumores extraños sobre una bruja en los bosques cercanos a Risco Rojo surgieron entre los comerciantes, pero pocos pudieron verla. Decían que era una elfa inmortal, la ultima que quedaba de los tiempos antiguos, y que se resignaba a acostumbrarse al nuevo mundo. Todos los que la vieron siempre la describieron igual. Con largo cabello negro lacio como un mar en calma en medio de la noche, piel tan blanca que la luz parecía atravesarla y unos ojos tan profundos, tristes y azules, que parecía ser el reflejo del océano después de una tormenta.

Pero Nimrodel si envejecía. Se observaba en el estanque mientras pasaba los dedos por las delgadas arrugas que empezaban a surcar su rostro. Era joven aun para ello, no rozaba siquiera los 35 años, pero la amargura siempre deja cicatrices en el rostro de los miserables.

Una vez al año, necesitaba ir a la espesura arbórea, en especifico al templo de Mythal. No sabia por qué lo hacia, y pronto se inventó la excusa de la necesidad de estar cerca de sus dioses. Recordaba lo que había pasado. Recordaba a Abellas y al pozo. Recordaba la primera vez que escuchó esos murmullos fantasmagóricos que le hablaban desde las coyunturas del tiempo mismo, esas mismas voces que se habían convertido en su única compañía a lo largo de la soledad de las décadas. Y también recordaba el enojo de Solas…

>

Una pequeña daga se clavo en su estómago. Un dolor fuerte, conciso y tortuoso que le agarrotó las manos y le oprimió el pecho. No le gustaba recordarlo, pues aunque no sabía por qué, siempre que ocurría le atacaba ese mismo dolor lacerante, que la paralizaba y angustiaba por momentos. Unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y danzaron sobre sus mejillas. El viento que anunciaba en invierno se coló bajo la puerta. Las nostálgicas canciones del otoño quedaban atrás.

 

~~~

Solas avanzó con paso seguro en medio de las ruinas del puente que anteriormente conectaba al corazón de la espesura arbórea con el templo de Mythal. Apoyaba el bastón en el suelo y marcaba sus pasos de forma orgullosa, su rostro arrogante miraba los indicios de una batalla muy vieja, mientras examinaba con una ceja enarcada los daños en la estructura.  
El iba específicamente a un lugar. O mas bien, específicamente a un monumento, la estatua que representaba al Lobo Terrible. Antaño un artefacto en particular se había colocado en donde iría el corazón del animal, con el fin de alejarlo de las manos de aquellos que no eran dignos de los secretos del temible Fen'Harel. Ahora, lo necesitaba. Un pequeño paso, pero de los últimos, para la finalización de un trabajo que venia siendo ideado desde los albores del tiempo de los humanos.

Cuando iba llegando, noto un extraño y pequeño bulto que parecía estar acomodado entre las patas delanteras del lobo, siendo protegido por el pecho del mismo. Por un momento, creyó que era ropa, abandonada por aventureros que irreflexivamente se habían adentrado en el ese lugar de muerte, pero pronto notó un extraño movimiento acompasado acompañaba al bulto, un ritmo regular y tranquilo. De pronto, este se movió.  
Solas respiro profundamente y observo sorprendido como este pequeño bulto se acomodaba sobre sí mismo, girando para ponerse boca arriba en medio de su profundo sueño. La melena negra, un poco rizada por la humedad, caía por entre las patas de la estatua y unos cuantos mechones tapaban el rostro de la mujer, pero no lo suficiente como para que Solas no la reconociera.  
Su corazón dio un vuelco y su respiración se volvió rápida y descontrolada. Sintió algo así como una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo y obligó a sus manos y rodillas a ceder frente a un temblor extraño e involuntario que se mantuvo por muchos minutos, mientras la mujer seguía en su sueño tranquilo. Pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado por minutos e incluso horas, en donde Solas no podía hacer nada, sino ver dormir a la mujer mas hermosa que los dioses pudieran haber moldeado. Con su tez blanca, sus pecas juguetonas y sus hermosos labios finos que tenían un brillo especial en medio del mundo oscuro.


End file.
